


Hancock's Innuendos

by MissBumblina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Magnolia (Fallout) - Freeform, but like, is it Mature?, just barely, probably not but I'm covering my ass now, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by a kick ass anon!"Can I get a Hancock and Sole Survivor being together and SS just being oblivious to most of his innuendos and looking at him like what? Thanks for being so great!!"-AnonDammit I love this Raisin (thank YOU Nonnie <3)





	Hancock's Innuendos

Hancock knew that he could be subtle and witty, but this was ridiculous. The first few times his insinuations went over Sole’s head he chalked it up to just stepping out of a freezer and into a hellhole. But as time went on, it became apparent that they were just a little thick in the head.

Not stupid of course, they just weren’t picking up what he was putting down. It was both frustrating and endearing. He had to be totally plain with them for them to understand that he was into them. By being plain, he took their face in his hands and kissed them.

Even after months together, half of his passes went unnoticed. 

That night, as they sat in the smoky red light of The Third Rail with his arm slung over the back of the couch and Magnolia crooning her heart out, he was reminded of how dense they can be.

“…John, are you okay?” they asked, catching his stare.

He let his eyes wander across their body before responding, “just enjoyin’ the view, sunshine.”

Their brow furrowed and they turned away to see what his was looking. His hand caught their chin and turned them back to him with a raspy chuckle.

“I mean you, sugar lips.”

Realization dawned on their face painfully slowly with a faint blush, “oh…”

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” he smirked and pressed his lips against theirs gently, “I’ll break ya of that innocence soon enough.”


End file.
